


Untie Me

by ThisIsAllForMuna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Louis, Louis is bossy in bed, M/M, Non-Famous Average Harry, OH LOUIS IS DRESSED IN WHAT HE WORE TO THE CINDERELLA BALL!!!!!, Record Label Louis, The other boys are mentioned but not in it lol sorry, They meet in a grocery store and go to Louis' to fuck lol, Top Harry, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAllForMuna/pseuds/ThisIsAllForMuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hits a button for the PA system in the grocery store, and speaks, “Will the owner of the jet black Maserati please fuck me?” Harry books it out of the store, and nervously twirls a curl around his finger, when he sees the beautiful, rich man meander out of the grocery store. Harry blinks, and the man is leaning on the driver’s side of the window, with his arms folded over the hood, his eyebrows cocked while eyeing Harry. “You must have been that deep voice over the PA then?” </p><p>OR</p><p>*Over a grocery store PA* "Will the owner of the jet black Maserati please fuck me?"<br/>Harry as the questioner, and Louis as the owner of the Maserati</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untie Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this on Tumblr and figured it fit Larry really well. So here you go lol.  
> This is also for Muna again because she deserves all the fics in the world :)

So like, Harry does not want to consider himself materialistic. He praises himself with his lifestyle of exercise – particularly yoga and Pilates – healthy foods – such as fruity smoothies, kale, and spinach wraps – and his denial to succumb to societal standards, like fuck gender norms, he can grow his hair to his nipples if he fucking wants to, and he can wear women’s jeans whenever he wants. It is 2015 people.  

But fuck him, for acknowledging that a very attractive man just got out of a jet black Maserati, and he’s walking towards the same grocery store Harry is currently standing in. And fucking hell, the man is wearing a dark blazer, with a fucking t-shirt underneath. His black jeans look painted on, and hell, his _thighs_ are gifts from above. Harry is pretty positive the man is wearing Saint Yves Laurent dress shoes too, so fucking sue him for ogling a very rich, beautiful man.

Harry studies his face for a couple seconds before glancing away, and he grabs broccoli while his mind processes the man’s face. The man has his hair in a bloody quiff, who even fucking styles their hair in quiffs anymore, and pulls it off well? Harry lets his eyes roam over to rich man’s general area, and he drops his almond milk. Those thighs were a gift, then his bum has to be a godsend. Harry feels that his flip flopped toes are wet, and he realizes his almond milk spilled everywhere. He lunges into another aisle, because the rich man almost saw him with his toes in milk. _His toes in fucking milk_. That is not how he wants their first meeting to go.

Suddenly a voice speaks over the PA, “Send clean up to aisle eight, there is spilt almond milk.” And that’s when inspiration hits Harry. He really doesn’t process his movement, before he’s reaching the little cupboard of a room that holds the PA system. Harry grabs the doorknob, and the door pops open. Harry realizes he is bloody lucky for finding the door unlocked, and he bolts inside. He eyeballs the PA system, not sure exactly how this thing works, but he figures it isn’t too important. He’ll only be here for five seconds, and then he’ll have to book it outside. Harry would rather not be kicked out of his favorite grocery store, they are the only ones who sell his special organic chocolate milk.

Harry hits a button, and speaks, “Will the owner of the jet black Maserati please fuck me?” Harry runs out of the PA room, seeing a cashier whip around in astonishment, and sprints out of the store to the black Maserati. He makes it there, and is surprised to find that no one followed him, and that he just stole a whole cart of groceries too. How did he manage to pull that off?

Harry nervously twirls a curl around his finger, when he sees the beautiful, rich man meander out of the grocery store. He’s holding back a smirk, while his hands are somehow stuffed into his jeans pockets. _That cocky fucker_. Harry blinks, and the man is leaning on the driver’s side of the window, with his arms folded over the hood, his eyebrows cocked while eyeing Harry. “You must have been that deep voice over the PA then?” Harry nods, because this man’s voice is angelic, he’s arguably the most beautiful man Harry has ever seen, and his voice completes the package. “Are those your groceries?” Harry nods his head again, “Alright, I’ll take you home then.” Harry feels his heart plummet. He went out on a limb here, and it turns out this man isn’t into men. Harry was just so sure, the way he puttered around the store, his character screamed gay to him. Well that’s a slap in his face, and shame on his gaydar.

The car beeps, and the door slides open, Harry grabs his groceries, settling them on his lap, while the rich man settles into the car. “So what’s your name?” The rich man asks, and Harry bites his lip. He feels the car hum with life, watches the way the rich man grips the wheel, and he wishes that was his dick. “’M Harry.”

“Louis,” Harry tenses, this man is telling him is name for no reason. “How old are you Harry?” And okay, this man wants his name and age. “I’m 21, but I turn 22 in February.”

“I’m 23, and I turn 24 in December. Sorry to disappoint if you were hoping for older.” Harry feels himself freeze, because he realizes that Louis didn’t ask for his address, and they just entered through a gate leading to a massive mansion. “You can leave your groceries in the car, I’ll leave the AC on, and they should be fine, correct?” Harry steps out of the car, his bare feet meeting pebbles, he blushes realizing that he must have left his flip-flops in the PA room. “Yeah, they’ll be fine. All fresh produce.” Harry manages to get out, surprised how level his voice sounds, and he turns to meet Louis’ eyes. “Such a shame I don’t cook, everything fresh is always better.” Louis begins to walk forward, and Harry starts after him, “So, uh, what exactly do you do?”

“Oh, I own a record label. My biggest acts are Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik. So you know how that goes.” But Harry really doesn’t know how that goes. He does, however, know that those three artists are probably some of the biggest artists in the world right now, so he can understand the huge mansion, and that the Maserati is just one of his five cars. “Sounds fun, I guess, if you’re into that.” Harry quips, and Louis laughs, “Can be tiring, artists can be so bloody stubborn and big babies sometimes. Luckily, most of mine are not.”

By then, Louis is unlocking his door, and he leads Harry inside. Harry’s jaw practically drops, because there is a fucking water slide carved into the wall right in front of him, and it leads to an outdoor pool. “Zayn and I were high once, and he managed to talk me into doing that. By the time I woke up the next morning, I had already contacted the architect, so I didn’t back out.” Louis shrugs his shoulders, like building a waterslide in your entry way isn’t abnormal at all, and he toes his shoes off. He doesn’t comment on the absence of Harry’s. Harry follows Louis once again, “I would give you the full tour, but I hate showing off my house, feels too much like bragging.” He calls over his shoulder, “But I will show you my bedroom. I bet you’ll love the bed.”

Harry walks into the room, and he’s met with plush carpet. Louis’ room is beautiful, his walls are decorated with art, some of the pieces detailed, like a compass pointing towards home, and some pieces aren’t, like the stickman doing a trick. Louis’ bed sits in the middle, a huge king bed, with a massive headboard, the sheets pristine white, while the ivory comforter floods the bed. “I do love your bed.” Harry chokes out, because he’s never been in a king sized bed before, and he’s a sucker for fluffy comforters. It’s not like he wants Louis to fuck him or anything. Louis smirks, “Hasn’t had anyone it besides me.” Harry meets Louis’ eyes at, and he can tell Louis is nervous. Harry steps forward, invading Louis’ space, settling his hands on Louis’ waist, “Is this okay?” Harry asks.

Louis doesn’t respond, instead he’s smashing their lips together, and pushing Harry onto his bed. He straddles Harry, immediately placing his bum right onto Harry’s crotch and grinding down. Harry moans into Louis mouth, and Louis hums in appreciation, grinding down harder. Harry sucks on Louis tongue, while his hands move from Louis’ waist to his bum, and grips hard. Louis pulls away, panting heavily, “Take off your clothes. Close your eyes, back against the headboard.”

Without question Harry obliges, and he eyes Louis the whole time, “I told you to close your fucking eyes, didn’t I?” Harry nods, slamming his eyes shut. Harry hears shuffling around, and a cap of something opening, “Don’t even fucking dare open your eyes. That was your only warning, Harry.” His name on Louis’ lips sends a shiver down his back, and his cock twitches. He hears Louis’ breathing quicken, and he can feel him shifting on the bed. His ears are straining to hear anything, then a moan rips through Louis’ lips, and his eyes fly open. _Bloody fucking hell_. Louis is sprawled out on the bed, fingering himself open. Louis turns his head, making eye contact with Harry, “I told you to keep your fucking eyes closed.”

Harry immediately closes his eyes, but he feels Louis’ breath on his face again. “What do we do to bad boys that don’t behave?” Harry bites his lips, because he didn’t think sex with Louis would end up like this, but it is pretty fucking hot. “You punish me.” Harry can tell Louis pleased with his response, “Exactly. Do you know what this entitles?” Harry shakes his head, not trusting his voice. “You get tied up.” He hears shuffling, and he feels Louis’ lips brushing his ear, “I’m just going to play around with both of your wrists. Is that okay?” Harry nods viciously, his head hitting the headboard.

Harry feels soft material wrapping around his right wrist, loose enough that it doesn’t hurt, but tight enough that he can’t move. Louis does the same with Harry’s other wrist. “Now this time, keep your eyes closed.” Harry nods, and the image of Louis fingering himself open burns in Harry’s mind.

Harry hears a wrapper opening, and he feels Louis’ hands on his dick, then he feels the cool touch of the condom rolling on, he bucks his hips up, and Louis makes a tsk sound. Harry slams his hips back down against the bed. Once again, he feels Louis’ hand around his dick, but this time he knows it’s to rub lube on. He squeezes the base of Harry’s dick, and Harry bites his lips hard to hold in a scream.

Louis shifts, his hands settling on Harry’s shoulders, and Harry can feel Louis feet transitioning to rest his body weight on his chins. Louis hands dance over Harry’s chest, and one reaches for Harry’s curls, pulling hard. Harry leans forward, surprised to find that his lips land on Louis. They kiss, while Louis slowly sinks down, Harry feels Louis walls, and when he bottoms out, he can feel the clench. Harry tries to move his hands, to grab Louis waist, but the ties hold him back, he moans, and Louis pulls away from their kiss. “How does it feel, being able to feel, but not being able to touch?” Harry groans, and opens his eyes. He watches Louis rise up, arching his back, and slides back down. Harry feels his whole body shake, needing to buck up, but the weight of Louis and the ties holds Harry immobile.  Louis continues to fuck himself on Harry, going at a painstaking slow pace, letting out little breathy moans, and holding eye contact with Harry the whole time.

“Not going to lie, you’re the biggest I have taken. Fucking amazing. So good.” Louis moans out, and Harry attempts to grab him once again. “Bad boys can’t touch.” And Harry fucking loses it, “Please, please, please, Louis, please fuck yourself on me, _please_.” Louis smirks, slamming their lips together again, and Harry uses his tongue to fuck into his mouth. Louis then speeds up the pace, and beings to bounce on Harry’s dick. And Harry can feel everything in Louis, he can feel the ways his walls clench, he can feel the way his hole flutters open when he rises, he can feel the way his dick is hitting Louis just right, and Louis lets out such beautiful moans every time Harry’s dick hits Louis prostate. Louis’ aim is spot on, and Harry is delirious from how tight Louis is, he has not even done anything to Louis, and he feels like he’s losing his mind. Suddenly, Harry feels Louis clench tighter then every before, and Harry sees Louis face as he cums. He’s even more beautiful while he comes. As soon as he finishes, Louis rises up once again, and bottoms out, continuing to ride Harry, “Lou – _is_ , fuck, fuck, fuck, you don’t need to do, ah, this, _fucking hell_.” Harry can feel how tight his hole is, and he can’t handle that Louis is spent, but he is still fucking Harry through it, and he cums everywhere.

Louis climbs of Harry, removing the condom, and he watches him walk towards his bathroom, and get in the fucking shower. Louis left Harry tied up on the bed, while he showers, and Harry has the perfect view to watch. Harry can feel his cock twitch in interest, and seriously what the fuck he just came like two minutes ago. And his dick wants to go again? He watches Louis clean out his bum, and scrub himself clean of the cum. He can smell the cherry body soap from here. Eventually, Louis wonders out of the shower, dripping wet, and staring at Harry. “So how about I untie you, and we try out the water slide?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!! :)


End file.
